


Light as a Feather

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019/20 [9]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom Natasha Romanov, F/F, Feathers & Featherplay, Fluff and Smut, Ice Play, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sensory Deprivation, Strap-Ons, Top Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Natasha ties the reader to the bed and teases her with feathers and blindfolds.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019/20 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609546
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	Light as a Feather

"You're going to be good for me, aren't you?"

Natasha stood at the end of the bed, majestic is that tight black dress. It hugged her figure beautifully, clung to each and every curve yet the swooping neckline somehow left you wanting more. Her hair was up in curls, each carefully crafted specifically for you. Hours of effort for such a natural look, an illusion of ease when in reality she had been painstaking in her detail, deeming you worthy of such attention. 

Her dark eyeshadow shimmered in the low candle light, her dark red lipstick both tempting and dangerous. Oh, the secrets you would spill for just one kiss. Natasha raised a perfect eyebrow and asked, "Well?"

"I promise."

She smiled, not withholding a single drop of her joy at your willing submission. It was rare to see her smile let alone as brightly as this and your heart rate increased in anticipation for what was to come. She walked slowly around the bed, her heels clicking against the hard wooden floor. Perched on the edge of the mattress, Natasha cupped your cheek and turned you towards her. "My beautiful girl."

Her lips on yours were soft as silk, light and teasing but the fire in her veins was ever present. Heat and desire radiated from her, almost as intoxicating as the soft floral perfume she wore - a gift for your anniversary last year. She only ever used it on special occasions, never at work, never around other people. It was something she shared with you alone, a very private symbol of how deeply she cared. 

Light as air, Natasha traced her fingers down your throat and across your collarbone. She pushed a bra strap off your shoulder, a smile playing on her lips as she admired the fabric against your skin. You'd chosen it especially for her, black and red lace, a silver heart charm in the centre, all too aware of how she could get when you wore her colours.

Natasha pressed a kiss to your shoulder and unclasped your bra. She tossed it aside, having admired it enough, her attention now firmly on you. Gently pressing against your chest, she guided you down against the soft mattress and hovered above you for a moment, taking in your beauty. Your shy confidence as you gave yourself to her, trusting her to treat you well, did more for her than any pretty lace ever could. 

She kissed you again, sliding her hand down your arm. Barely breaking the kiss, Natasha wrapped a silk rope - only the best for her love - around your wrist in a distinctly careful pattern. Years of practise on unwilling subjects had honed her skills but with you it became a craft, practically art as the thin strip of fabric wound across your skin and bound you to the bedpost. 

Repeating the process on your other wrist, then your ankles, Natasha littered your skin with light butterfly kisses and sharp nips, the random jolts of pain softened by her gentle touch. By the time she had checked the bonds and ensured the angles were optimal, you were desperate for more than this light teasing. 

That was, of course, decidedly the point of her painfully slow work. Each delicate brush against your bare body built anticipation until your skin was literally buzzing with it, the slightest gust of air against your nipples causing you to swallow deeply. Natasha didn't rush, savouring your submission as she moulded your body into place like her perfectly pliant doll. 

Adoration filled her expression as she finally stood above you. The way she looked at you, like you were the light of her life, beautiful and perfect… It was so easy to believe it too.

Natasha opened a drawer beside the bed and began to remove the toys she'd hidden away for tonight. First: a blindfold. The mattress dipped as she sat beside you, cupping your face. Her gorgeous green eyes skimmed your face, your entire body, the sight enough to turn her lips up into a warm smile. "This is a reward but if you want to stop -"

"I know," you whispered, almost too scared to speak louder and break the spell. "Patriarchy."

She rewarded your quick response with a kiss; the safeword had been easy to choose because nothing killed the mood like shouting for the patriarchy. The last thing you saw as she slid the blindfold over your eyes was Natasha's adoring gaze before blackness surrounded you. 

A shudder ran down your spine as she brought her lips to your ear, brushing the sensitive shell as she murmured, "Gorgeous. Now, you just lay back and enjoy yourself, alright?"

You hummed in acknowledgement. The mattress shifted and you lost the warmth of Natasha's body beside you. You listened to her rummage through the drawer, searching for any clue as to what she had in store for you. She gave you none. 

Your entire body tightened at the first brush of the feather as it danced across your chest. Circling your breasts, closer and closer to your nipples, igniting your skin with a hundred tiny sparks. Natasha drew the tip lightly along your arms, slowly, deliberately over the sensitive spots, lingering as you twitched beneath her touch. 

A gasp fell from your mouth as the soft bristles swirled across your throat, tracing a scar from a past mission gone wrong. It followed the line of your jaw and flicked so briefly across your lips. A heat crawled up the back of your neck as Natasha leaned in, the warmth of her breath tickling your cheek. You reached up to catch her kiss but she pulled away and tickled your lips with the feather instead. 

The feather casually swept lower to your waist, your hips. Down further, inside your thigh and you couldn't hold back the thick moan as Natasha teased you. You wriggled against the restraints, tried to squeeze your legs together but she held them apart, her fingertips digging into your skin, a silent warning to behave. 

With a shaky breath, you sunk back into the mattress and were rewarded with the briefest flick of the feather over your clit. Your hips bucked, that pleasant tingle already subsiding as she pulled away. Moments passed in complete silence, maybe even minutes - you couldn't tell anymore - before the sudden brush of the feather against your nose grounded you straight back in the present.

Proceeding with her exploration, Natasha shifted on the edge of the bed and traced the length of your legs, tickling your toes with the feather's edge. You jolted away from the touch and, if not for the soft bonds which held you down, you might have kicked her for that. It didn't matter though; for each inch you pulled away from the feather, Natasha followed and ensured that the bristles never left your skin.

Up and up between your legs, over your knees and straight to your core, the feather climbed. Natasha traced the sharp lines of your hip bones, the wetness between your legs growing with each second. You could smell it in the air, your scent mingling beautifully with her perfume, a wonderful, distinct aroma of you and her, unique and exhilarating.

The sudden sensation of her nails clawing at your skin had you gasping for air. So different to the barely there touch of the feather, it shocked your body and set your nerves alight. She scratched your leg with force enough to mark but without the pain and then dotted kisses the entire way back up to your core. 

She didn't stop there, though, climbing further up your body to your neck. She mouthed at the base of your throat, the feather circling your nipple once more, your body practically shaking with anxious energy beneath her. Natasha brought her mouth to yours and this time graced your with a kiss, soft and slow. She captured your lower lip between her teeth, tugging gently and then swallowing your moans.

You lost yourself in her kiss, floating on a high of desire and love for the woman straddling you, vaguely wondering what you had ever done to deserve Natasha. 

The harsh bite of ice against your skin tore you from your dizzy cloud of bliss, a shudder rolling through your body as Natasha traced the ice cube across your skin. You felt her grin against your lip, leaving you a sweet parting kiss as she crawled down the bed and circled the rapidly melting ice between your breasts. 

It was a wonderful torture as the cool drops of water trickled down your body, sliding over your stomach and between your legs. You almost lost it when Natasha held the ice cube to your clit. The pain was like nothing else but the encouraging whispers of your partner guided you through until those sharp waves became numbingly pleasurable. 

Natasha wrapped her lips around your clit, the warmth a desperate contrast to the ice, and she sucked on your clit. She knew exactly how to play your body, to pull those needy moans from your lips and it was mere minutes before she had you writhing beneath her tongue. Bursts of colour filled your vision as your orgasm drew you closer but just as those first waves of pleasure flowed through you Natasha pulled away. 

"No," you groaned, fighting pointlessly against her hold as you tried, and failed, to bring your legs together, to fight for the release you had been denied. This was torture of the absolute best kind, but torture nonetheless. Filled with unspent need and desire, you weren't sure how much longer you could keep this up. 

"Say please," Natasha said, the weight of her body suddenly encompassing yours. You felt your breasts press against hers, that dress you so loved now providing a barrier between you, stopping you from truly feeling her skin on yours. 

She kissed you deeply, her fingers pressed into your hips to hold you in place. Some days you might have fought back, made a play at regaining some control but you were so far gone that the word fell instantly from your lips. "Please."

Pressing her forehead against yours, Natasha breathed, "God, I love you."

You felt the change in atmosphere then. The teasing was done, now it was time for the real reward. Anticipation bubbled up once more as Natasha moved beside the bed. A cap clicked on a bottle, lube slicked across her strap. Her fingers danced across your skin, the bonds around your ankles freed from the bedposts. The bed dipped as she straddled you, sliding into you with one, deep thrust. 

Filled so completely, you threw your head back against the mass of pillows and took a moment to adjust to the burning stretch. Natasha rocked gently into you, no doubt judging your reactions. When you wrapped your legs around her, dug your heels into her ass, she stroked your cheek and then began to move properly.

The first few strokes were slow and shallow but it was when she fucked you deep and hard and fast that you truly began to see stars. Already denied one orgasm, you were quick to reach another and Natasha fucked you through the whole thing until one blended into two and finally three. 

You could hardly breathe as she collapsed beside you, delicate fingers sliding the blindfold off your eyes. The sudden light made you squint but it was worth it for the look of absolute love and captivation in Natasha's expression. She made quick work of the knots around your wrist and pulled you to her chest, pressing kisses to every inch of your skin, showering you with compliments. 

Too hazy to really take it in, you simply curled up against the woman you loved and listened to the gentle rhythm of her heart beat, pounding solely for you.


End file.
